Who do you think you are ?
by Damedecoeur-N
Summary: Il faut bien plus qu'un ordre de Merlin, première classe pour raviver les rêves brisés d'un adolescent. Il faut bien plus qu'un regard de la plus belle des femmes pour réparer le cœur blessé d'un demi-géant.


**Note de l'auteur : **Ce texte est une songfic avec la chanson "Jar of Hearts" de Christina Perri. Il a été écrit pour un concours sur un autre site de fanfictions dont le but est d'écrire une songfic avec une chanson reprise par la série "Glee", il faut par ailleurs qu'un personnage de Glee face son apparition dans le texte, qui doit comporter entre 1000 et 5000 mots.

Ces précisions faites, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !

**Who do you think you are ?**

Ce soir là, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard pénétra dans la grande salle avec une certaine appréhension. Sept ans avaient été nécessaires pour que sa maison soit entièrement reconstruite, sept ans pour que les tableaux, les tours, les escaliers et les cachots retrouvent leur forme, leur éclat et leur magie. La touche finale avait été apposée le matin même par l'équipe enseignante. Plusieurs enchantements complexes avaient été nécessaires pour que Minerva et Filius redonnent enfin sa magie au plafond de la Grande Salle, qui reflétait à nouveau le ciel étoilé.

Son fidèle parapluie rose à la main, Rubeus Hagrid s'avança timidement parmi la foule de personnalités qui emplissait la salle. Il y avait là de nombreuses célébrités du monde magique, depuis le ministre de la magie jusqu'aux anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Rassemblés autour de Ron, ils riaient à la blague que celui-ci racontait avec de grands gestes de la main gauche. Son bras droit était bien trop occupé à serrer une jeune femme aux cheveux touffus contre lui. Un peu plus loin, Harry sirotait une coupe de champagne en faisant semblant d'écouter les inepties que lui racontait un officiel du ministère. Il affichait le sourire le moins naturel du monde et se contentait de hocher la tête de temps en temps, tout en jetant des regards envieux à ses amis.

Une bouffée de nostalgie mêlée de joie envahit Hagrid lorsqu'il reconnut ses petits protégés, qui n'étaient plus si petits, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais eu besoin de sa protection. Figé à l'entrée de la salle, il sursauta lorsque la voix sévère de Minerva le tira de ses pensées.

-Eh bien Hagrid, réveillez-vous !

-Comment allez-vous, professeur ? Cette soirée de réouverture, c'est quelque chose… On dirait que rien ne s'est passé ici.

Minerva choisit d'ignorer la tristesse qui transparaissait dans ces propos et embrassa la scène du regard.

-Le château est comme neuf, Poudlard va enfin pouvoir accueillir les élèves dans de meilleures conditions. Nous n'aurons plus à penser à côtoyer les souvenirs de cette guerre. Nous allons aller de l'avant.

Hagrid s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un grand cri retentit.

-Maladroite ! Mais enfin, vous auriez pu faire attention !

Quelqu'un avait bousculé un serveur, renversant un plateau au passage. La sorcière à l'origine de ce raffut s'excusa, contrite, et s'efforça de se faire toute petite. Sans succès, car elle était plus grande que tous les autres sorciers, et plus jolie que toutes les autres femmes.

-Renversante, comme toujours, marmonna Hagrid dans sa barbe.

-C'est le cas de le dire, répliqua Minerva d'un ton acide. Allez de l'avant, mon ami, n'oubliez pas.

La directrice serra l'épaule d'Hagrid avec compassion puis s'éloigna, le laissant seul dans sa contemplation. Olympe venait de le voir à son tour, seul, perdu près de l'entrée, et lui souriait timidement. D'un geste de la main, elle l'invita à le rejoindre, mais ses jambes étaient de plomb.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle amorça un mouvement pour le rejoindre. Hagrid poussa un cri intérieur de protestation, d'indignation et de colère. Oserait-elle… ? Mais oui, elle osait, elle traversait la salle à sa rencontre avec la démarche assurée de celle qui avance en terrain conquis. Elle foulait le sol de Poudlard et piétinait le cœur d'un géant sans même se rendre compte de son arrogance.

Piégé comme une chouette hypnotisée par les phares d'une Ford Anglia volante, le garde-chasse restait immobile, stupéfié par son audace, abasourdi par sa cruauté.

_And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart ?_

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all._

Heureusement, la toute nouvelle chorale de l'école lui vint en aide en grimpant sur l'estrade installée pour l'occasion. Les invités se rassemblèrent en une foule compacte, désireux d'entendre les prouesses vocales des jeunes élèves. Olympe arrêta sa traversée, hésitante, et fit signe à Hagrid qu'elle le retrouverait à la fin du concert.

Le garde-chasse expira bruyamment et se tourna vers la scène, immensément soulagé. Ses entrailles semblaient s'être entortillées en un gros nœud douloureux depuis l'instant où il avait posé le regard sur Olympe. Il savait que son répit serait de courte durée, le temps de quelques chansons, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

La chorale des « New Direction » était composée d'élèves talentueux qu'Hagrid appréciait beaucoup. Elle était dirigée par le nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal que le concierge, Argus Rusard, avait pris en grippe. Les élèves de la chorale passaient donc un temps suspect en retenue à sillonner la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid. Rachel Berry, élève de Serpentard, s'avança vers le micro, attendit que le silence se fasse et commença à chanter.

Hagrid tenta de se concentrer sur la musique pour faire disparaitre l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui, mais il lui fut difficile de ne pas se reconnaître dans les paroles. Essuyant d'un geste la sueur qui perlait sur son front, il jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'Olympe l'observait sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher.

Oh, il savait où elle voulait en venir. Cette longue lettre dégoulinante de bons sentiments qu'elle lui avait envoyé quelques mois auparavant, comment l'oublier ? Il l'avait lue et relue des dizaines de fois avant de la brûler consciencieusement dans sa cheminée. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas y répondre, mais il avait tenu bon. Olympe Maxime avait fini par disparaître de ses pensées, jusqu'à ce soir.

_I hear you're asking all around If I am anywhere to __be found._

_But I have grown too strong to ever fall back in your arms._

Oh, cela n'avait pas été facile. Un demi-géant ne doit pas rejeter une occasion de connaître l'amour, car une telle occasion ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie. Personne n'avait eu besoin de le dire, il suffisait de le lire dans le regard désapprobateur des rares sorciers auxquels il s'était confié autour d'un verre aux Trois Balais ou dans un coin de la salle des professeurs. Après tout, il ne fallait pas compter sur l'amour d'une humaine ou d'une géante, pas vrai ? Oui, Hagrid avait cru qu'Olympe était la femme de sa vie, évidemment. Alors il lui avait été particulièrement difficile d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir possible entre eux, qu'Olympe était bien trop cruelle et ambitieuse pour le simple et modeste enseignant qu'il était. Hagrid avait connu assez d'agitation et de déceptions pour une seule vie.

Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, il aimait sa vie solitaire et paisible dans sa cabane près de la forêt. Il s'était construit cette vie qui n'allait pas de soi et qui était bien éloignée de ses rêves de petit garçon.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now your want me one more time_

Lorsque le concert fut terminé, Hagrid s'apprêtait à se ruer hors de la salle pour retrouver le calme et la protection de sa cabane lorsque son nom se répercuta magiquement dans la pièce. Surpris, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'estrade et vit qu'un petit sorcier du ministère y prononçait un discours d'une voix enthousiasmée.

« (…) une personne exceptionnelle qui a tant donné pour notre communauté, injustement accusé durant sa jeunesse, privé de sa baguette (…) décoré ce jour par l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid, veuillez me rejoindre s'il-vous-plait. »

Hagrid cligna des paupières très vite en essayant de comprendre ce que ces paroles signifiaient. Des visages souriants l'entouraient, tous les invités l'observaient, attendant qu'il se décide à réagir.

Avait-il bien compris ? Lui offrait-on des excuses, la réhabilitation judiciaire ? Des remerciements, la reconnaissance, la gloire ? C'était bien ça, à en juger par la médaille scintillante qui brillait dans la main de Monsieur Ministère.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Hagrid sentit une colère mêlée de panique s'insinuer en lui.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now __your want me one more time_

Malgré le malaise qu'il éprouvait, Hagrid fit ce qu'on attendait de lui et grimpa sur l'estrade, ébloui par la lumière intense qui était braquée sur lui. Il tenta d'ignorer ces regards qui semblaient le juger et accepta la récompense avec un semblant de sourire. Il parvint même à bafouiller quelques mots embarrassés.

« Merci infiniment, je suis très honoré. »

Le petit homme reprit la parole avec empressement et délivra un nouveau discours grandiloquent. Lui aussi avait l'air de penser que Hagrid devait se sentir honoré par ce privilège qui lui était accordé…

Pourtant c'était bien de la colère qu'il ressentait. L'envie d'attraper ce petit homme du ministère et de le secouer comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne l'absurdité de ses paroles. On ne piétine pas un homme, on ne ruine pas sa vie, ses rêves et son honneur pour s'excuser avec un discours et une médaille.

_And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart ?_

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are ?_

« …c'est pourquoi le ministère de la magie est très fier de vous offrir cette baguette magique en signe de votre retour dans notre communauté. Certains de vos collègues ont accepté de vous donner des cours particulier pour rattraper votre retard en sorcellerie. »

Le petit homme lui tendit une magnifique boîte dorée. Les mains tremblantes, Hagrid l'ouvrit précautionneusement pour y découvrir une baguette étincelante. Avec un air de satisfaction, l'homme du ministère s'empressa de lui en donner la composition.

« Elle est en bois de tilleul, 32 centimètres, comportant le nerf d'un cœur de dragon ».

Hagrid releva la tête et balaya la foule du regard. Toutes ces personnes s'attendaient à ce qu'il se saisisse de la baguette, l'élève et lance un sort quelconque, souvenir de sa première année. Ils attendaient une démonstration de ce que la fin de la guerre avait permis : une société sorcière réconciliée, qui corrigeait puis oubliait les erreurs du passé.

Ils attendaient qu'Hagrid symbolise cette reconstruction enfin achevée. Peut-être même s'attendaient-ils à des larmes de joie…

Oh, Hagrid avait envie de pleurer.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

Peut-être aurait-il pu supporter cette épreuve et prendre ce nouveau départ si Dumbledore avait été là. Pour sûr, il aurait trouvé les mots qu'il faut. Un grand homme, Dumbledore… Mais il n'était pas là et personne, pas même Minerva qui l'encourageait du regard au pied de l'estrade, ne pouvait le remplacer. Personne ne pouvait jouer son rôle et Hagrid devait se débrouiller tout seul.

Alors qu'une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge, il se rappela les paroles du vieux directeur à un jeune garçon apeuré, quelques décennies plus tôt.

« Ils ne pensent pas vraiment que vous soyez coupable, Rubeus. Il suffit de vous regarder avec attention pour savoir avec certitude que ce n'est pas vous. »

Hagrid avait serré les deux bouts de sa baguette brisée entre ces doigts et avait demandé une explication. Oui, pourquoi s'en prenait-on à lui ? Il n'avait fait qu'aider cette pauvre créature, après tout. La réponse de Dumbledore l'avait hanté pendant des années.

« Il leur faut un coupable. »

Pendant les premières années, Hagrid avait pu compter sur les conseils de Dumbledore pour supporter tout ce qui lui était arrivé : l'accusation, sa baguette brisée, ses camarades qui s'écartaient de son chemin.

« Vous devez vous raccrocher à votre innocence. Ce que vous pensez de vous-même, voilà ce qui est important. »

Contemplant à nouveau la baguette flambant neuve qu'on venait de lui remettre, Hagrid eut une pensée pour Sirius Black. Il se demanda comment Sirius aurait réagi si on lui avait offert l'absolution à la fin de la guerre. C'était un homme courageux, Sirius, mais il en fallait du courage lorsqu'on est victime d'une erreur judiciaire. Il en fallait du courage pour pardonner.

Hagrid ne pensait pas pouvoir faire preuve de ce courage. Cette nouvelle place dans la société magique, il n'en voulait pas. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment indescriptible de puissance et de joie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait acheté sa première baguette, que le ministère avait brisé en deux. Et aujourd'hui, le ministère lui en offrait une nouvelle…

_And now you're bac__k_

_You don't get to get me back_

Alors que le petit homme du ministère commençait à s'impatienter, Hagrid étira ses lèvres en un sourire maladroit et marmonna une phrase inaudible, puis il referma la boîte dorée qu'il rangea dans une poche de son immense manteau. La tête baissée, les épaules basses, il se hâta de descendre de la scène et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Une petite main sur son épaule tenta de le retenir.

« Ca va aller, Hagrid ? » s'enquit Hermione, une lueur d'inquiétude perceptible au fond de son regard sombre.

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid serra la jeune femme contre lui en une étreinte rapide. Il allait retrouver sa cabane en bois dans le parc, il continuerait à donner ses cours de soins aux créatures magiques et à se lier d'amitié avec les élèves de Poudlard, surtout ceux de la chorale. Il assisterait aux matchs de Quidditch en portant les couleurs de Gryffondor. Les soirs de solitude, il les passerait avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aux Trois Balais, ou dans le bureau de la directrice autour d'un jeu d'échec, versions sorciers.

Poudlard était sa maison et Poudlard allait mieux, alors oui, tout irait bien.

_And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart ?_

_You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all._

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte de la grande salle, Hagrid croisa à nouveau le regard d'Olympe. Elle avait cette expression indéchiffrable sur le visage… Peu importe.

La main serrée sur son parapluie rose, Hagrid tourna les talons et s'élança dans le hall d'entrée, où il put donner libre cours à ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues pour s'échouer dans sa barbe.

_Who do you think you are ?_


End file.
